


Treat Her Right

by Agent_Fluff, ElZacharie



Series: Like A Queen [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tucker, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Agent_Fluff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tex has recovered, but not without unforeseen consequences. Well, no, they should've seen this coming from a mile away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel absolutely no one asked for
> 
> im not really sure how this story is gonna go; right now im just winging it, but i do plan on finishing. special thanks to agent-fluff for motivating me and giving me ideas.
> 
> as u can see im not good at writing caboose or tucker

For the past few months, Church had been acting… strange, to say the least. Texas had expected him to get touchy-feely now that they were official again, but his recent behavior was on a completely different level now. The alpha was going out of his way to take care of her, snapping at anyone who tried to badmouth her, trying to do her work, things like that. It was annoying, of course– she could take care of herself– but it was kinda nice to see him be a little less of an asshole than usual. She assumed it was his way of trying to show her he was serious about the both of them.

That is, until she realized she’d missed her period.

It had only been about a month since her last heat; not only that, she was feeling nauseous and her breasts were sore to hell and back– and don’t get her started on the peeing. There was also the fact she refused to take any type of suppressants; she could easily fight off any alphas who thought she was easy pickings.

Tex ordered a pregnancy test online, knowing Church or any of their roomates could stumble upon the receipt. It took almost a week for them to send it, and, when they finally did, they sent her an entire box. Maybe they expected more than one person to be pregnant. Maybe they knew she'd use every single on of them, hoping that little plus sign would miraculously become a minus.

Every test she used said the same thing. She was pregnant. Knocked up. Expecting. Had a loaf in the oven.

Tears stung at her eyes as she slammed the last test into the trash can, desperately brushing them away. She knew Church was up and cooking pancakes for her-- he'd taken up the habit of waking early to make her breakfast, a fact she hadn't minded much seeing as she'd once burned her own apartment complex to the ground trying to make a salad.

Now? Now, she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

With one last wipe at her tears, Tex pulled her pants back up and stumbled to the kitchen, numb.

Church hadn't heard her walk in-- he was humming to himself, bouncing on his feet to the beat the played in his head. He was wearing a white tank top that did nothing to hide the fat he'd gained since she'd last seen him, as well as black boxers and a dumb blue apron.

He looked... happy.

Suddenly, rage and bile filled her throat. How dare he be happy when she was having a crisis, carrying a child she'd never asked for?

Tex stalked forward and grabbed the first thing she saw-- a mug still filled with piping hot coffee-- and threw it at his back. Church screamed as the coffee burned his skin and shards of ceramic embedded themselves into him.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he shrieked, turning on his heel to face her. Tex grabbed a plate and threw it at his head. This time, he'd managed to duck.

"What the fuck did you do to me, you fucking shithead?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Church cried, throwing up his arms in surrender

"Don't fucking lie to me! Was this your plan all along? Your genius plan to get me to stay?"

Caboose and Tucker appeared in the doorway, Caboose dressed for work while the other one had simply donned a white robe.

"The fuck they arguing about this time?" Tucker asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"The mean lady is angry at Church for giving her a gift," Caboose whispered loudly. "He gave it to her a while ago; I am surprised she did not notice!"

Tucker shot the beta a confused and tired glare. "Do I even want to know what the fuck you're talking about?"

"Texas is going to have a baby!" Caboose announced. "I do not like babies, though. I do not think she does either."

Suddenly, the bickering couple went silent, both of them staring at the beta with paled complexions.

"What do you mean, baby?" Church whispered.

"Caboose, how did you know...?"

Caboose cocked his head, confused. "Know about the baby? Oh! Since the mean lady got better!"

Tex's face flushed, suddenly seeming like a small, scared child. Without a word, she turned on her heel and ran away, slamming the door to her room behind her. Church was frozen in place, eyes almost bugging out of his head.

Tucker whistled. "I guess you took my advice, huh?"

\-----

"Tex, please, let me in," Church called, pressing against the door. He could just barely hear the sound of her sobbing, and it was killing him, both as her alpha and her boyfriend. "I just wanna talk."

"Go away!" she yelled back. "I don't want to talk to you!"

The blue sighed, pressing his forehead against the door. "You can't hide in there forever. You'll have to come out sometime."

"Go fuck yourself! Better yet, go fuck Tucker; I'd bet he'd love to get pregnant! Hell, why don't you just go fuck everyone in the canyon, since you just love popping a knot in anything that moves?!"

Church let out a frustrated yell. "Jesus fucking Christ, I'm trying to be helpful, you bitch! I could easily just let you fucking rot in there, so you should appreciate the fact that I'm busting my ass trying to be there for you!"

From the other side, he could hear something be picked up and thrown at the door, shattering. Church cursed loudly and kicked the door, stomping away into the kitchen, where Tucker was drinking coffee.

"She still not coming out?" he asked, watching the other blue dig into a stash of sweets and angrily tear into a candy bar.

"That stupid, _fucking_ bitch won't even hear me out! She keeps saying I meant for this to happen! It's not my fault she doesn't like to take suppressants or birth control!"

"You knew she wasn't on birth control and you _still_ had sex with her? Without a condom, no less?" Tucker shook his head. "That's on you, dude, not her."

Church deflated, curling in on himself. "Yeah... I guess it was just the spur of the moment. She looked so... so beautiful, and her pheromones were everywhere. I wanted her so bad, and, when she told me she wanted me, I wasn't thinking. Just letting my instincts take over."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "You know how a lot of people assume alphas are sex-crazed dumbasses? You're not helping that stereotype."

He sighed. "I know."

"Good. Now you stay here and try not to get anything else pregnant. I'm gonna grab Caboose and go talk to Tex. Assuming she doesn't break out and try to kill us all first."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm surprised i got this done; it kinda hurt to give tucker a sad backstory but oh well
> 
> if it's not obvious, the blues have known each other for quite a while. i also tried to make it so that it didn't seem like tucker was trying to push her into having the baby or w/e, being a trans man myself.

“Tex? It’s Tucker and Caboose. Can we come in?”

Tucker pressed his ear to the door, waiting for an answer that was more than muffled sniffling.

“Church left for class already, if it helps,” he added. “We just wanna talk; no ulterior motives. Unless you count Caboose bring his hair stuff as a motive.”

He heard a sigh and the sound of feet hitting the floor as Tex approached the door. Tucker stepped back as she unlocked the door, waiting patiently.

The moment she showed her face through the crack, Tucker almost regretted seeing her like this. He was used to the badass black ops soldier who never seemed to have a hair out of place, not this pathetic, greasy mess standing before them.

“What do you want?” she growled.

“I just wanna talk.”

“And I want to braid your hair!” Caboose declared, holding up his styling kit. “I braided my sisters’ hair when they were sad and it always cheered them up!”

Tex squinted at them, sizing them up, before stepping aside to let them inside. "Watch the glass."

The floor was littered with shards of glass from broken cups, likely thrown when she was having her fit. Tucker helped Caboose cross the treacherous path; if he got a cut, the giant man would start crying and Church would have another thing to yell about. Tex locked the door behind them, not caring whether or not she stepped on a shard as she pushed past them and sat on the bed, grabbing hold a worn stuffed bear.

Caboose took a seat behind Tex, setting his kit aside in favor of combing through her hair with his fingers. Many people assumed that, because of his brain damage, he wouldn't have very fine motor skills, but Caboose was a savant with hair. If you wanted something done, he'd find a way to make it even better than you'd hope for. He was actually becoming quite popular on the blogosphere for his styles.

"So, what do you really want to say to me?" Tex sniffled, pulling her knees to her chest. "Gonna tell me what an idiot I am for trusting an alpha not to use me? For not being a good little omega and buying into those fucking shots and pills?"

Tucker frowned. "No, Tex, I... I wanted to tell you I know what you're going through. You remember Junior, right?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes; Caboose made a displeased noise at the movement and rifled through his kit for a comb. "Of course I remember that squirt. I'm his godmother, for chrissakes."

"Yeah, I know. But I never really did tell you about his other dad?"

"Uh, no? I mean, I knew him, but the language barrier made things a little awkward."

"Well, my parents... they're old fashioned, if you know what I mean. They thought that using suppressants would fuck up with how alphas see me, make it harder to have a child. Of course, they had no idea I was a guy back then, but that's not the point. Anyways, when I started having heats, their solution was to throw me in the cellar with some toys and wait it out."

"I don't see what this story has to do with me, Tucker."

"Just give it a minute. Anyways, when I was 17, I met him. Never learned his name, but I thought I was in love, and I knew he was in love with me. It was one of the first phrases I learned in his language, actually.

"He accepted me for who I was-- he was the first person I came out to. When I told him about my how my parents locked me away for my heats... he got really angry, to say the least. He thought it was vile, and we decided that I should run away. And it worked, for a little bit, until my first heat away from home."

Tex's face fell; she'd heard a little bit about that part from Church, after he had disappeared. They'd sent out search parties and alerted the police, but it they hadn't found him until he ended back up on his parents' doorstep, sick as hell and four months pregnant.

"We didn't have the money to afford suppressants-- nobody wanted to hire teenage runaways, and the money we'd stolen from our parents was running out. It was my first heat near an alpha-- the worst day of my life. I was in so much pain, crying for him to help me, but he made a promise not to. It was dangerous, but he relented when I was able to think properly."

Caboose tugged on her hair, beginning to braid it. "I do not like this story. It is sad."

"I know, Caboose," Tucker muttered, reaching over pat his shoulder. "After that, we were together for only a few months before..."

"Before he got shot," Tex finished for him. That story nobody knew; the man refused to talk about it, and had a tendency to get angry when someone tried to bring it up.

Tucker nodded and swallowed; she could barely see the tears sting at the corners of his eyes. "Yeah. I went back to my parents, and that's when they found out I was pregnant. We were all so scared; I was too young to have a child, and they didn't want me to get hurt by their actions even more."

The hand in Tex's hair tugged a little harder, wrapping a bow at the base of the ponytail.

"I almost had an abortion. But, when I was sitting in that waiting room, I couldn't do it. I couldn't give up the only thing I had left of him."

"I still don't see how this relates to me, Tucker..."

"I know, I know. I guess, what I'm saying... It's scary at first, but having Junior was the best decision I ever made. I'm not telling you to have the baby, but, I think you should at least consider it. I know it's not for everyone, but the way you take care of Junior, and Caboose-- you'd be a great mother, even if you gave it up for adoption."

"And Church? Would he be a good dad?" she teased as Caboose added the finishing touches to her hair.

"That dude is another story entirely," Tucker laughed. "I can't speak for him. But chin up and give him a chance. He loves you, in his weird way. He'd do anything for you."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."


End file.
